Let Me Down Slowly (ON HOLD)
by Oliviian
Summary: Hell was hers by right, and Mundus had no true claim as king. How could she allow a mere demon to rule hell, when she and her brother were the Fallen ones? The siblings were the ones who took control over Hell; after being cast out of Heaven, it belonged to them. She leaves Hell for Limbo City, vowing to help end Mundus and reestablish her and her brother's iron grip over Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Devil May Cry original series by Capcom or the reboot by Ninja Theory, the cover picture is also from a Star Wars character creator on Azalea Dolls, it's how Evelynn looks, and she is the only thing I own besides Xanthus and Cassius. I had posted this before, but I hated it, so I took it down and decided to completely revamp the idea I had. I had a gut feeling that Evelynn's personality was darker then the version of her I originally posted. I hope you guys enjoy!**

DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

Footsteps echoed through the dark and shadowed corridor. The walls seemed to stretch vertically for miles, the celling being covered by ominous shadows. Flashes of scales, feathers, and jagged teeth could be seen for brief seconds as the creatures they belonged to hissed at the tall, disheveled figure marching forwards.

The dark figure ignored the demons above his head, a destination in his mind that he was determined to reach quickly. He had to report the news to his mistress, she had to be told immediately, her and her brother's rule over Hell being at stake. A large black door stood before him at the end of the demon infested hall. The door stood around three stories high and it was in a bell shape. The black stone, was decorated with golden images of humans being dragged to Hell by all kinds of unholy creatures.

As he placed his hand on the warm door, he could feel the power pulsing from behind it. His mistress was there, and she was waiting for him. He pushed open the door and his pupil less black eyes met the figure sitting a few yards away. She was sitting on a throne, it had hundreds of sharp edges along the top, the edges giving a silent threat to rip apart those who stepped to close. It was made of solid black obsidian, allowing it to glimmer in firelight.

Upon the throne she sat in all her glory. She had her head resting on her right fist, her blonde hair cascading around her slim body, brushing against her thighs. Her eyes were lined in a thin elegant line of black eyeliner, showing the wing very clearly as they were closed, her long black lashes ghosted over her pale cheeks. She had her plump, red lips parted as she silently breathed in her meditative state.

She had her long legs crossed at the knees and her black dress flowed seamlessly to the marble floor, the train falling over the first two steps leading away from the throne she sat on. The top of her dress was skin tight, two cut outs under her medium sides breast and multiple more along her sides and down to her hips. The sleeves hung off her shoulders, the dark material clung to her arms, the ends coming to a gentle point on the back of her hands.

From her back were two massive wings, the parts closest to her were white and gradually turned to a raven black as the wings continued to stretch. There were close to seven feet long, versus her 5 feet and 5-inch stature. They gave testament to her otherworldly origins, and to the amount of power she held.

The man dropped to his knees before the steps leading up to the grand throne. He placed his head to the ground, his greasy black hair limply hanging from his head, bald spots in his head showed the flesh there was just as scared and weathered as the rest of him. His black robes seemed to be falling off his frail form, showing the small about the body mass he held under them. He kept quite while he waited for his mistress to acknowledge him.

Silence continued to echo through the dangerous room, the woman still in her peaceful state and the man on the floor grew more nervous with every second she ignored him. Thoughts raced through his mind 'had he displeased her? Had he done something wrong and she was coming up with a punishment for him?'. His breathing picked up in panic, but he continued to keep his head to the ground.

"Why must you interrupt my meditation Xanthus? I can hear your thoughts from here." The woman's voice was heavenly but had a seductive undertone that broke the illusion that she was a pure being. Her voice shot through the man's chest, the annoyance in her tone clear.

"I bring news mistress, about Mundus." Xanthus said, trying to hide his fear of the woman. "Mundus? What makes you think I want to hear anything about that disgusting being?" The woman scuffed at the name, her vibrant golden eyes opened to pin the man in front her with a glare.

Her eyes were a molten gold, a deep color that had been tinted from her many years being tied to Hell. They radiated power, anger, confidence, and a hunger that drove lesser beings to their knees. Xanthus raised his head but stayed on his knees before her. "Ours spies have brought information that he is rapidly gaining more power and has taken almost complete control over the human world. He has been using demonic power to rule over the humans, throwing off the balance." Xanthus informed.

"Mundus has always been greedy for more power ever since my brother began his slumber. He forgets his place and where his loyalties should lie. I do not care for the human world, but the balance is a necessity to prevent another war with the angels. He will cause another war if he continues on this path of greed." The blonde said leaning back into her throne.

"There is more, my Queen." Xanthus said quietly, afraid to tell her the piece of news his spies had told him. He knew it would send her into a fit of rage, and he did not want to be the one who faced her wrath. "What is it?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him, and growing impatient.

"Mundus has been declaring himself the king of the demons…he has claimed that your brother no longer has the power to control them and that is why he has been asleep for 5 millennia." Xanthus said and bowed deeply.

"King?! He has declared himself king while my brother still breathes?!" The woman stood, and her power seemed to increase, forcing Xanthus to grit his teeth in pain. "How dare he! My brother has been the King of Hell since we were both banished from Heaven, and now this insolent cretin thinks he can replace an almighty angel?! My brother and I were some of the original beings that were created, Mundus could never dream to hold a mere fraction of our strength!" She had started pacing in front of the throne as she spoke. Causing some of the columns lining the hall to crack under the pressure of her power, dust from the celling to fall onto the floor.

"My Queen! Please calm yourself! Your servant begs you to calm yourself" Xanthus pleaded as he was pushed onto his stomach from the force of her aura. She growled and stopped pacing to stare at the man before her. When she saw him sweating and being forced into the floor she took a deep breath and allowed herself to calm down, the air turning calmer, and less threatening.

"I took my brother's place as ruler of Hell while he slept, protecting it from those who wished to steal it, and now, Mundus thinks he can just say he is King and that's it? Has he forgotten that I still reside here in my brother's place? I won't allow it; my brother would never forgive me if he awoke to find his throne stolen and that I let it happen. No, I will intervene but how?" She stopped pacing once again and started to twirl a piece of blonde hair as she bit her red lip.

"Why not just kill him my Queen?" Xanthus asked.

"I can't do that, not without my brother. It would cause a war between our followers and his and I don't want to fight a demonic war, it's messy and tiring." She waved her hand to dismiss his idea.

Silence once again filled the hall as they both tried to work out a plan to defeat Mundus. Xanthus stared at the floor in thought, trying to remember everything his spies had been telling him in the last few years. His head shot up when he came to realization. "Nephilim…" He whispered. She turned around to look at him.

"Speak up Xanthus" She snapped.

"Nephilim are the answer my Queen. According the legend only Nephilim can defeat a demon king. I remember my spies once told me that there are two Nephilim on Earth currently, they are the sons of…"

"Sparda" She breathed out, interrupting Xanthus. She turned to look at him, a new light filtered into her molten eyes. "I remember them. The last time I visited Earth was to help Sparda hide his family from Mundus. They were quite small then, 4 years old maybe? The oldest was a hellion, just like I remember his father being as a boy. Dante, I think his name was. The youngest…the youngest was quiet and thoughtful. He was very calm compared to his twin. What was his name?" She sat back down on her throne with a thoughtful look.

She remembered the little silver haired boy had a solemn expression on his young face when she had first met him. It intrigued her that such a small child was so calm, she figured he would have been trouble because of his hybrid blood, giving him an endless amount of energy. He had piercing blue-grey eyes that were a spitting image of his fathers. The name came to her when remembering the angel Eva calling out to her boys.

"Vergil is the other son. Are they still alive Xanthus? What have our spies found?" She asked with a tone of eagerness.

"Yes, my Queen. Our spies tell me that Dante has been the cause of mayhem on Earth. He seems to have grown into a violent troublemaker but seems to take no action against Mundus. Our spies have not heard much of Vergil, all they know that he has become a successful hacker, but he lives a relatively quiet life. They both reside in Limbo City." Xanthus informed.

"Is that so? Well, I will just have to change that then, won't I Xanthus? I need them to defeat Mundus, and perhaps a little push is all they need to get things moving. Watch over my brother's body while I am gone, Xanthus." She commanded and strode out of the room, heels clicking with each confidant step. She reached out her arm and slowed to a stop, "Come here, my pet" She called into the shadows.

The shadows seemed to spin for a minute before flying towards her and shaping into a large eagle that rested on her extended forearm. "It seems we are going to Earth, Cassius. Are you ready for the trip my love?" She asked and stroked its wispy beak. Smokey shadows billowed from its body and seemed to caress the woman's soft check affectionately before spinning and turning into a long, sleek, black dagger with an amethyst resting on the handle. She allowed a smirk to rise to her lips as she strode out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Devil May Cry, I only own Evelynn. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! We meet Kat in the next one!**

 **VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV**

Xanthos and Evelynn walked down the dark, winding halls, the demonic shadows that were threatening towards Xanthos seemed to be cooing in the presence of the blonde angel. Evelynn ignored the creatures, her golden eyes glued to the hall before her. The walk was silent between the two, allowing them to quickly enter a room with no door and only a wide arch as its entrance.

At the back of the room was a massive gate of twisting and sparkling red light, it seemed to pulse with power and filled the room with a static charge. "Where did you say Vergil resided again, Xanthos?" Evelynn asked, staring at the Hell gate

"Limbo City, my Queen. Is that the brother you're going to visit first?" Xanthos responded with his head bowed.

"Yes, if what you've told me about Dante is true, then I'll need to take my time to convince him, which will be easier if I have his twin on my side first. Vergil on the other hand may be more likely to listen, if he's anything like he was as a child at least." She said.

"Mundus may sense you entering the Human World. You'll need to be careful and lie low, My Queen." Xanthos said, receiving a small glare from the woman.

"I'm fully aware Xanthos, but it's a risk that I need to take. Besides, he's unlikely to do anything to me, I may not be as strong as my brother, but I can hold my own. I intend to stay in the background for a while, just to get the events in motion, and then I'll return to Hell and let things take their course." Evelynn said in a nonchalant manner at the thought of Mundus being aware of her on Earth. She walked confidently into the spinning light and vanished from Xanthos' sight.

Traveling to the Human World through the Hell gate was quick and painless. Evelynn's form manifested in a dark bedroom, the moonlight coming from the balcony doors illuminating the room in a heavenly glow. There were long blue curtains hanging around the door, the floor was a smooth wood under her bare feet. There was expertly crafted furniture spread throughout the room, showing the wealth of the room.

Against the wall across from the balcony laid a large king-sized bed. It was draped in a rich blue duvet, and there were mounds of pillows stretched across the headboard. The wood matched the other furniture in the room, with elaborate designs marking their way up the four posts. Laying on the right side of the bed was a sleeping man.

His silver hair was disheveled from sleep and his torso was bare for her to see. She silently crept over to the bed, observing the young man. His skin was pale and glowed in the moonlight, he had a sharp jaw line and his nose gave him an aristocratic look. His lips were thin and the color of soft pink. His chest and shoulders were well defined and broad. He had one hand behind his head and the other rested against his side.

She brought a gentle hand to his cheek and brushed a knuckle along his jaw line. 'He's grown a lot. He's as attractive as I remember Sparda being in his youth. I wonder if he's dreaming of something pleasant? Time to end that if so' She thought as she admired him.

She kept her hand gently touching his face as she forced herself into his dreams. She pulled his subconscious into a black abyss, one that hid her from his confused eyes. "Vergil" She said, pulling his attention to the direction she was standing in.

"Who are you?" He asked, their voices echoing in the emptiness. "Me? My name is Evelynn and I'm someone who's here to help you" She tempted as she started to circle him.

"How can you help me?" He asked with narrowed eyes. She chuckled darkly at his expression.

"You want your memories, right?" She said and vanished in cloud of black smoke, appearing behind him. "Don't you want to know who you are? Where you come from?" She breathed in his ear, vanishing once again when he spun around. "I can give these to you Vergil"

"What's the catch?" He demanded coldly.

She smirked, knowing his attention was caught. "I want you to defeat Mundus. He's a demon who's stepped far beyond his boundaries. He and his minions have taken control over the Human World, and now he's declaring his rule over Hell as well. He needs to be stopped, and that's where you come in."

"What can I do against a demon? I'm only human" Vergil asked

"You're wrong, you're not human, you're Nephilim. The hybrid child of a demon and an angel. Nephilim's are the only ones able to defeat a demon of Mundus' power."

"Angel and demon? How is that possible?" He asked stepping towards where Evelynn stood. She tsked and ticked her index finger from side to side.

"Uh-uh, I'm not going to tell you everything. If you agree to help me, I'll tell you where you can find the rest of your memories." She smirked when she saw his fist clench. "Fine, I'll help you." He agreed, and she smiled deviously.

"Swear to it" She demanded.

"I swear"

"No, we will do it my way. Swearing to me is like a contract, if you break that contract then I will take you back to Hell with me as my slave. If you hold up your end of the contact, then nothing happens." She said and held her delicate hand out for his.

He stared at her hand for a long few minutes before grasping it. "I swear to you, I will help defeat Mundus." He said staring into her eyes, she flipped their hands over, exposing the bottom of his wrist. She lifted her empty hand above his wrist and sliced an 'X' into his pale skin with a long nail. He grimaced and tried to pull away but her hold on his hand was iron. She did the same to her wrist and watched at their blood dripped and mixed into a pool below them.

Black sparks shot from the small pool of blood and the blood turned black before vanishing into smoke. She gave a gentle kiss to his wound, watching at the skin stitched back together.

"Meet me at the mansion named Paradise in an hour." She took a step back from him and vanished back into reality with a storm of shadows. When she looked down at his sleeping form on the bed and saw his eyebrows pulled together, she knew the first part of her plan was done. Now she just needed to wait for him at Paradise. She opened the balcony door and opened her wings to take fight.

***At Paradise***

Evelynn had settled herself in an alcove above the hall. She was laying on her side with her head propped up on one hand. Her wings folded behind her and her long skirt train fell over the edge and moved with the gentle breeze that moved through the destroyed walls. She quietly hummed to herself as she waited for the Nephilim's arrival.

She looked around the decrepit home and frowned when remembering how beautiful the home used to be. She had never been close to Sparda and Eva, but she certainly respected the two for the lives they fought to have. Sparda was a determined and brave warrior, while Eva had been a gentle and loving soul, she showed no hate like most angels towards Evelynn. It was refreshing for the blonde to be around another angel besides her brother.

She had been unaware of the attack until after it happened. One of Xanthos' spies had reported to him too late, and she was unable to help the small family against Mundus. Sparda had always been loyal to her brother, but still held a close relation with Mundus. She admired his sense of loyalty, and his courage to fight against Mundus.

Footsteps echoed in her ears and she looked down to see Vergil walking through the hall carrying a sheathed sword. She stayed silent as she let him observe his surroundings. "You told me to meet you here, where are you?" His voice echoed once he stopped.

She flew down with gentle flaps of her wings, her bare feet hardly making a sound when she touched the ground. "I see that you made it" she said. He turned around and his eyes widened when he caught sight of her massive wings.

"What are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm a fallen angel." She answered simply.

"A fallen angel? Wouldn't that make you a demon?" He asked, and she narrowed her eyes sharply at him, her wings bristling at the assumption. "I am not so low as a demon" she hissed and walked closer to him. He nodded and turned in a circle slowly, looking at the art on the ceiling.

"What is this place?" He asked looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"This is Paradise, this was your home before everything happened."

"My home?" She sighed, starting to get irritated with the never-ending questions of his. She held out a slender hand and sent a flash of light at the floor beneath their feet. He jumped back and glared at her, seeming to get ready to draw his sword. "I am opening a gate to Limbo for us, it's a realm positioned close to this one. It will allow you to regain your memories. Demons will be there, so you will have to fight them. Ill enter Limbo with you, but I will not follow you around. When you finish on your 'memory quest' I'll bring us back." She informed, and the world started to decompose around them.

Black crystal formed along the walls, cracks filled with eerie goo and some wailing filled the environment around them. Vergil started to walk down the hall before turning back when Evelynn called for him. "Be sure not to die in here. If you do, I'll leave you here as a Lost Soul." He nodded and continued.

She sighed and leaned against the wall, keeping an eye out for pesky demons that might try and attack her. She needed to keep her presence at a minimum in Limbo since Mundus' had such a large control over it. She didn't need him to know she was on Earth just yet, he would get suspicious and possibly try to capture her. Or even worse, lead an attack on her brother's body while she was away from Hell.

'I hope him remembering everything will encourage him to fight Mundus, I'll have to resort to other means of getting him to comply if he doesn't do it willing.' She thought with a sigh 'but that is so much more work.'

Almost two hours had past, and luckily for Evelynn, only a couple low-ranking demons had bothered her. She was able to dispose of them quickly, before returning to her place leaning against the wall. She had her arms crossed and huffed in annoyance. 'What is taking him so long?'

Another 20 minutes past before she heard footsteps coming towards her once more. She turned to the right to see Vergil walking towards her confidently. His deep eyes held a new look to them, one of determination that she found appealing. She pushed herself off the wall and walked towards him, meeting him halfway.

"Did you find everything you wanted?" She asked looking up at him.

"Mundus destroyed my family and my childhood. I'd always been told that I lost my memories in a car accident, but they were hidden from me to keep me safe. Do you know what happened to my father? What about my brother?" He asked.

"Your father has been imprisoned and banished by Mundus for eternity. Because Sparda was once Mundus' follower, he has the power to punish his underling the way he sees fit. If I was able to, I'd have freed Sparda long ago. My brother could possibly have the power to do it, but he is currently sleeping." She said with furrowed brows.

"Your brother?" Vergil asked.

"My brother is Lucifer, the angel who rebelled against Heaven and was banished. Humans have taken to calling him the Devil." Evelynn shrugged as Vergil's eye widened, looking down at her in shock and slight apprehension.

"What about my brother? Where's he?" He asked, choosing to stay silent about what she just told him. Evelynn placed a gentle hand on his bicep and pulled them out of Limbo. They turned towards the door and started to exit the home.

"I don't know exactly where your brother is, but I know he is here in Limbo City. I chose to find you first because I remember you being the more intelligent brother as children." She informed as they walked to a black luxury car parked outside.

"You knew us as children? You don't look that old." Vergil said with a raised eyebrow at her youthful appearance.

She giggled and smiled at him, "I'm older then you'd believe. My appearance stopped aging at 21, only a year younger then you are now."

"If we're going to defeat Mundus' then we'll be working closely together. You can stay at my place, but we'll need to get you a new wardrobe. People don't dress the way you currently do." Vergil said to the blonde, eyeing her long and elegant, form fitting dress before opening the car's passenger side door for her. She rolled her eyes by smiled nonetheless.

"I am aware of the Human World's fashion customs. I appreciate you opening your home to me while I'm here." She gracefully slid into the leather seat after vanishing her wings. Her skirt's extra material pooling around her feet. The inside of the car was clean, and the upholstery was a smooth grey leather.

Vergil entered the car on the driver side and started the engine. They pulled out of Paradise's gates and started down the main road. "To defeat Mundus' we will need to find your brother. Two Nephilim are stronger then one. This will be a hard battle to fight, and many lives will be lost. Are you prepared for that Vergil?" Evelynn's voice broke the comfortable silence they had found themselves in. He looked at her with his ice blue eyes for a moment before looking back at the road.

"I believe so, and I have an idea where we can start." The corner of his mouth rose smugly, and she raised an eyebrow but left it at that.


End file.
